jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries D.P.W.S. (Directed Phonon Weapon Systems)
The following weapons are based off of the Trust TSADP Generator, a sonic generator this produces sonic waves twice the power of a Geonosian sonic blaster. To fully understand the following weapons capabilities. Please read the article on the TSADP Generator. Thank you. TIAG-01 (Trust Incapacitating Acoustic Grenade, model one) *Size: Six inches in diameter *Weight: 1 Pound *Cost: 10,000 credits *Description: The TIAG-01 is a isocohedron shaped grenade, that is basically a TSADP generator, connected to a battery cell. Each Polygon of the grenade is actually a firing chamber that leads to the TSADP generator, thereby allowing the grenade to funnel an immense blast of sound in multiple directions, without loosing power. The grenade works on the basis that it is taken off a clip for use, a primer is turned, it charges for two seconds, and then it is thrown. Once thrown it rolls across the floor till it comes to a stop, then the TSADP generator unleashes a widescale, multi directional "Blitz" in all directions. Upon emitting the Blitz, the grenades energy cell is depleted, and it has to be fitted with another. Thus so, it is a one time use grenade. (As you have to practically take the grenade apart to change out the energy cell) Charging is two seconds (one post to arm). Effective range is 10 meters. TDPR-01 (Trust Directed Phonon rifle, model one) *Size: 2 and a half feet long *Weight: 2 pounds *Cost: 50,000 credits *Description: A poly ceramic rifle, made to house a TSADP generator. This rifle is extremely sturdy, and is equipped with a red dot lineup sight for aiming. A firing switch indicator offers the user to switchthe TSADP generator from regular mode, to "Blitz" setting. It must be charged briefly before firing (One post to charge), upon charging, it may fire up to ten shots before having to charge again. Upon firing, the rifle can inflict the following damage: *Light Armor: Six inch hole, with complete rupturing of the organs *Medium Armor: 3 inch hole, with all organs within six inches of the whole being ruptured *Heavy Armor: 1 inch hole, with all organs within 3 inches of the hole sustaining lacerations (but not rupturing, more like tears) *Bes'kar: No effect *Lightsaber blade: Diffusion of the concussive blast, will tear exposed skin, but will not do any damage to armor. TDPB-01 (Trust Directed Phonon Baton, model one) *Size: (when in handle form) four inches, (when extended) 1 foot *Weight: half a pound *Cost: 50,000 credits *Description: A telescoping Baton, which is basically comprised of a diatium energy cell, and a TSADP generator. The Baton does not have the capabilities to use a BLitz setting, but it DOES have the capability to overcharge its Generator. Thus so, when the Batons length taps against exposed skin, it will discharge the blast from the TSADP into the person in question. It should be noted that the TSADP is merely using a low powered version of the blitz setting, and funneling it into a body. In this way, it will induce vomiting, nausea, severe dizziness and disorientation, as well as unconsciousness of up to two hours. This will not work against armors or obstructions. It must hit unshielded skin to be effective. TDPP-01 (Trust Directed Phonon pistol, model one) *Size: 7 inches long *Weight: half a pound *Cost: 100,000 credits *Description: The TDPP is a small pistol, equipped with an equally tiny TSADP generator. It is, altogether, extremely unremarkable. It requires five seconds of build up (two posts of charging), before it can fire off ten shots. It is NOT equipped with a blitz setting. The damage it causes are as follows: *Light Armor: 3 inch hole, with all organs within six inches of the whole being ruptured *Medium Armor: 1 inch hole, with all organs within 3 inches of the hole sustaining lacerations (but not rupturing, more like tears) *Heavy Armor: No effect *Bes'kar: No effect *Lightsaber blade: Complete Diffusion of the concussive blast, no damage Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=19902&p=1239621&hilit=stark+industries#p1239621 Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Personal Weapons